A Night of Bliss
by SibunAmber
Summary: Annabeth goes to Percy's prom. two shot. All about the non-believers and jealous girls
1. text

Annabeth was sitting in Pre cal, working on a problem, when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She froze, freaking out internally. Anyone with her phone number knew I was for emergencies only. She immediately closed her work book and walked up to the teacher, Ms. Barcer. She asked to use the restroom and left the room.

Once she got down the hall and into the restroom she pulled out her phone and checked it.

_1 new text message_

She clicked the button to open it up and rolled her eyes. It was from Percy, who was supposed to be in class as well. She shot back a quick text before hitting the lock screen button and shoving it back into her pocket. As she headed down the hallway she thought about the text.

Leave it to Percy to ask me last minute. Prom was only a week away and here he is, without warning, asking her to his prom. The proms where only two weeks apart, with hers coming second. She was so lost in thought that she passed her classroom, only to be yelled at by Ms. Barcer. She sighed and turned around, making her way back to pre cal. She looked at her watch. Only twenty minutes till lunch.

Time lapse and scene change (now in the cafeteria)

"So, Annabeth, who are you going to prom with?" Annabeth's friend Callie asked. She leaned forward at looked at Annabeth.

"I don't even know if I'm going, but if I do, probably my _boyfriend_? I mean, who else would I go with? Jack?" The table laughed at her comment. Jack was a tall blonde jock who had had a crush on Annabeth for a year now, right from her first day at Alexa Prep. Jack wasn't exactly a great guy either, what with beating up kids and trying to 'impress' her by stealing a flower from the vase in the front office.

"We'll know the world is ending the second you even smile at Jack." Tyler mused. Annabeth laughed.

"But in all seriousness, I really don't know if I'm going to prom. I mean, Percy asked me to his Prom this Saturday, which is as last minute as could be considering its Thursday. "Annabeth eyes held a combination of amusement and horror at her current situation.

"Don't the people at his school think he made you up to get girls to leave him alone? I wonder what they'll say when you show up to prom with him." Trevor chuckled. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him.

"I bet the kids will think he paid me. Really, they hold strong to the theory that I don't exist. "

"Well it ought to be interesting. Come back with some good stories! And pictures!" Alana raised her voice to compete with the thunder of students trying to get to their next classes.


	2. Prom

Annabeth was up in her bathroom, trying to fix her natural curls, while adding a few curls with her curling wand. She cursed as her finger slipped and hit the hot iron. This was one of many burns she had created that night. She had just finished her makeup, settling for some light brown eye shadow and some mascara. She heard a knock at the front door and internally freaked out. She didn't even have her dress on.

She was lucky to find a dress on such short notice anyway. She was going to buy one back in December but didn't, just in case they didn't go. She had stopped at a small shop where she had bought her homecoming dress (that was a whole other story). She had found a gorgeous light blue number that reached the floor but wasn't too long so she wouldn't trip. It had an empire waist with a small spot of detail on the waist.

She zipped up the side of the dress, fixing it in the chest area so it would lie properly. She slipped on her silver flats, so she could actually move at the dance, and grabbed a twenty out of her wallet and placed the money in her small bag. It just had the essentials, gum, her phone, lip-gloss, money, and her knife.

She reached the balcony and looked down. Percy was standing, talking to Katie Gardner, and, thank the gods, laughing. She walked down a few steps before Percy noticed her. He opened up his mouth to speak but fumbled over his attempt at words. She smiled at him as she reached the final step.

"Picture time." Piper said smiling. Percy put his arm around Annabeth's waist and they smiled at each other.

…..time lapse…..

They pulled up to the school in Percy's old impala. They got out of the car and Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand.

"Shall we?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"We shall" she responded, a similar look appearing on her face.

They walked into the school and down a hall, finding their way by the music. They found the gymnasium and stood at the entrance, with a mixture of happiness and horror of their faces.

There were about two hundred people crammed into a small gym, with no decorations but a simple sign that someone had already defaced, and a string of lights around the refreshment table. The table held a large punch bowl which had probably been spiked by some of the boys. The song was deafeningly loud. All in all it was a big fat mess.

"Hey, Perce!" a voice called to the side of Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth turned their heads to find a short brunette boy standing there. He looked an awful lot like Leo, only with fairer skin and a more acne ridden face.

"Hey Percy. How's it going?" He was practically yelling over the music.

"It's going well, what about you, Zach?" Percy nodded back at his friend.

"Same, but I see you forgot to mention the lovely lady next to you." Annabeth laughed a little bit.

"Zach, meet Annabeth, Annabeth meet Zach." Percy smiled at Annabeth.

"Is this the girl who you always talk about yet never let us meet? God its like you're trying to make it look like you made her up."

"People think you made me up? Why would they think that?" Annabeth shot Percy a small glare and Percy winced.

"Well there's this girl, vanes-"

"PERCY!" a high pitched voice shrieked. The girl wove in and out of the crowd of students, teachers, and chaperones. She broke through the cluster and smiled at Percy.

She was around Annabeth's height and looked like she hadn't ever even touched a carb. Her long blonde hair hung in curls over her left shoulder. She wore quite a lot of makeup, but not as much as some of the girls at Annabeth's school. She wore a blue floor length dress that had a slit on the right side so you could see her leg when she walked. Her shoes looked extremely uncomfortable, being around 3 inch heels.

"Vanessa!" Percy responded faking excitement. It was obvious to Annabeth, who had often been on the recipient of many a mocking cheerful voice, often when she tried to get him to do something he doesn't want to do.

"Oh My God! I was just talking to Kelsey, saying I couldn't believe you weren't here yet. But here you are, in the flesh. So, do you want to dance?" She smiled at him in attempt to be flirty.

"Not really. Me and Annabeth were just about to leave." He responded grabbing Annabeth's harm. Just as he was about to turn around, Vanessa grabbed Percy's other arm.

"But you just got here. And besides, you can stop faking that she's your girlfriend. I know you're lying." She looked at Annabeth in disgust.

"Actually, I'm not lying. This is Annabeth. We've been dating for over two years now. I'm not faking, nor have I ever been. Now if you would please remove your hand from my arm, we will be leaving." Percy's tone had turned dark.

"I know you're lying! Just trying to make me jealous! Well it won't work" Vanessa yelled as two of Percy's friends dragged her away.

"Oh shut up blondie" one of the boys yelled at her.

"Well Wise girl, you want to leave?" Annabeth nodded frantically.

"I thought you'd never ask."

And with that they proceeded down the hallway.

Time lapse and scene change Annabeth and Percy sat in the car, with Percy driving them down a road just off the highway. She kept asking where they were going but Percy would only look at her and, grinning, say it was a surprise.

They had been driving for a while when Percy finally pulled off the road and onto a smaller one leading towards the beach.

Once they arrived, Percy opened up Annabeth's door and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to stand beside him.

"Wow. It's beautiful" Annabeth whispered.

The sun was setting over the bay, marking the end of another crazy, hectic day.

"Come on wise girl. Let's go for a walk." She stood up and grabbed his out stretched hand. Percy led them a little bit further alongside the water. After about five minutes Percy pulled out his phone and played a slow tune, very mellow and romantic.

"May I have this dance?" Annabeth looked at Percy and laughed, grabbing his other hand. They shuffled their feet in a small circle, content with the look of love in each other's eyes.


End file.
